fireworks
by rangergilan
Summary: wills new year fireworks with halt. includes crowley and gilan


Happy new year people!

Hope you enjoy

"will sit down now" halt said for what seemed the tenth time that day. Will stopped his pacing for a second before resuming. Will had indeed been walking around the cabin all afternoon, waiting for the exiting event taking place in a the castle in a few hours.

"I cant I'm to exited. And when will Gil and Crowley get here!" will said impatiently. Halt was reaching the breaking point of his enormous amount of patients.

"they will get here when they get here, you cant-" he started to say before he was cut off by will,

"change what cant be changed, and I need to practice patients" will finished for him. Halt turned his chair to face will. The young boy paled after seeing the glare halt was giving him.

The apprentice walked over to the chair beside halt and sat down.

Halt sighed and returned his attention to the reports in front of him. Nothing much had been going on lately and halt used this free time to continue will's training.

The two had bonded even more after the kalkara incident. Will had to take care of halt for a few weeks and most of Halt work had fallen to the boy. Not that halt minded a break from reports and cooking, but he had been a ranger to long to be able to lay around the house all day.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"will!" halt repeated more sharply than he intended.

Will looked up and realized what he was doing, he laid his hand flat on the table and took calming breaths.

The two rangers sat in silence for a moment longer when they heard tug and Abelard's greetings. "you see will, there's one of them" halt muttered to his apprentice. The young boy jumped up in glee, throwing his fist in the air.

Halt cave him a look between amusement and annoyance.

"what has gotten into you" the ranger scowled

. Will looked down in embarrassment.

"I would ask the same question" a highly amused voice said beside them.

Halt turned calmly to face the intruder while will jumped slightly at the new presence. The older ranger rolled his eyes at his present apprentice and faced his former. "gilan" he greeted ever so slightly annoyed at them both. "hey halt" Gilan said leaning against the doorway of the cabin.

"well come inside and shut the door, your letting the cold in" halt barked to Gilan. The younger ranger chuckled slightly and shut the door behind him. "well some ones in a bad mood" the young man stated.

Halt rolled his eyes again and sat in his favorite seat by the table.

"hey Gilan! How's it going? What have you been doing? Did you see Crowley yet? Are you coming to see the fire works with us?" the boy finished in one breath.

"um lets see, I'm doing good, nothing's going on yet, to late in the year to be doing anything. No I haven't seen Crowley yet. It's a matter of time, he's usually here by now" Gilan told the young boy. Will nodded vigorously. "so are you coming to the fireworks tonight?" he asked anxiously. "yes will I'm coming that's the only reason I'm here. Well besides visiting Halt here" Gilan added the last part with a smirk on his face.

"ya because I don't have anything better to do besides letting you annoy me" halt huffed. "aww you know you love me halt" the young man came up to his old craft master and tackled him into a hug before halt could leap away.

Will stared in wide eye shock before he collapsed in laughter. The youngest ranger couldn't believe Gilan had the guts to do that.

Getting halt mad was not high on anyone's to do list. He looked up once again to see Gilan still had a tight grip on halt, even though the older ranger was trying desperately to throw his former charge off him.

When Gilan finally let go halt pushed the young man away from him. Gilan walked over to help Will up with a big smile on his face.

"isn't this sweet, why didn't anyone invite me sooner" a new voice said from the direction Gilan had just come.

"hey Crowley!" the two enthusiastic young rangers yelled to their commander. "hi Will, hello Gilan. Hey Halt" the man said. "Crowley" halt said as a one word greeting.

Crowley looked over to Gilan and Will, "he isn't very happy today is he" said the new guest. "you wouldn't be either if you had an annoying apprentice that won't sit still, and two friends showing up randomly" the old ranger mumbled.

The others in the room snickered.

"we should get up to the castle if you want any chance of seeing the show will" Halt told his eager apprentice. The boy was up and out the door before any of the others could move, pulling his cloak on as he ran.

"he's exited" Gilan stated. The other rangers gave him a 'really we hadn't noticed' look, at least from halt that is. They ran to catch up with will. "you know will we could have just rode up to the castle" Crowley jogged beside the young apprentice

. Will slowed slightly as he realized what Crowley had said. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "its ok will, now we can get an exercise, some of us really need it you know" Gilan winked at will and ran ahead of the group.

Once they reached the castle they walked into the courtyard and sat down under an apple tree. Will grinned and scrambled up the tree, once he picked three good apples he dropped them on his friends.

Three 'wills' came out in complaint to the boys action.

He laughed and dropped down beside them, taking a bite of his apple. Suddenly a bright red light lit up above them and the crowd fell silent watching the fireworks above them.

The four rangers leaned back on the tree and admired the flashes of red, blue, green, and white( don't know if that's possible) in the sky.

Later in the cabin-

"Those fireworks get better every year, much better than when I stayed here" Gilan told his friends in Halt cabin. Halt grunted in agreement.

After will had gotten everyone coffee (and honey) they boy had sat back and listen to the talk of the other rangers.

The end


End file.
